Oil wells and gas wells are typically subjected to numerous chemical treatments during their production life to enhance operation and protect asset integrity. Corrosion of metal surfaces due to aqueous or mixed media has long been a problem in the oil and gas industry. It is well known that during the production of oil and gas, corrosive agents such as brines, organic acids, carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, solids, such as sand, and/or microorganisms, are present in production and downstream systems. These aggressive constituents can cause severe corrosion as evidenced by surface pitting, embrittlement, and general loss of metal. The metallic surfaces can be composed of high alloy steels including chrome steels, ferritic alloy steels, austenitic stainless steels, precipitation-hardened stainless steels, and high nickel content steels, but most often the less expensive carbon steels are utilized in combination with corrosion inhibitors or coatings. Corrosion problems are even more troublesome in deep-sea operations where replacement of corroded equipment is difficult and costly.
Therefore, it is common practice to employ corrosion inhibitors during the production, transportation, storage, and separation of crude oil and natural gas. Corrosion inhibitors are usually surface-active compounds that form protective films on the surface of the metal which comes in contact with corrosive environments thereby suppressing corrosion. Common corrosion inhibitors include amines and condensation products of fatty acids with polyamines (e.g., imidazolines, and/or quaternary ammonium compounds). Among the most frequently used corrosion inhibitors in crude oil and natural gas extraction are modified fatty acid derivatives and benzyldimethylalkylammonium chlorides. Many common oil-soluble corrosion inhibitors are also sometimes subject to raw material shortages and resulting increased production costs.
There thus exists an ongoing industrial need for improved corrosion inhibitors. Specifically, there is a need to develop less expensive, high performance corrosion inhibitors for oil and gas applications, including chemistries that may provide environmental benefits, health benefits (e.g., handling and manufacturing), manufacturing energy reduction, and reduction in waste generation.